Most vehicle exhaust systems provide a conduit for exhaust gas to pass from the point of combustion to a remote outlet, passing through a series of treatment devices such as a muffler, catalytic converter, and resonator. Each component is connected by a number of lengths and shapes of piping. In some applications, joining pipes are connected by a lap joint, wherein succeeding pipes of smaller diameter are fitted telescopically into preceding pipes of larger diameter and clamped in the region where the pipes overlap. Pipe clamps are tightened down to crimp or compress the outer tube onto the inner tube.
In order to produce a safe, noise-free exhaust system, the lap joint must be substantially leak-proof and prevent the pipes from separating over time. Typical pipe connections have leaks or allow relative movement between the pipes; therefore, improvements in pipe joint connections are desirable.